The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk
' The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk' is a written series to be created by Stuingtion coming soon to DeviantArt and Fimfiction.net. Summary Long ago, Equestria and the Isle of Berk homelands of Vikings and Equines lived together in peace and harmony. But everything changed when the Draconsquuses and the Great Lava Dragons attacked. Both the Viking and Equestria Equines both fought against the evil forces, but then one day, in order to end the war, Rukai, the great Equestrian Emperor (The First of the Alicorns) had to seal the passage to Isle of Berk and Equestria and then he vanished. Soon, the citizens of Berk and Equestria soon began to forget about their past, 3000 years passed and the daughters of Princess Luna and Cadance as well as the adoptive daughter of Twilight Sparkle had rediscovered the Isle of Berk and met up with one of the local vikings: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. And his Dragon, Toothless. Now with their help they might be able to bring back the Alliance of Berk and Equestria. List of Characters Heroes Regular *Yuna, Skyla, Snowdrop, Nyx, Thomlight Sparkle, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Button Mash, Babs Seed, and Zeñorita Cebra *Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, and Britney Sweet and Moon Starlight. *Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch *Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity *King Solar Flare, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, and Princess Sharon *Victor, Zecora, Kevin, and Marty *Stoick the Vast, and Gobber *The Steam Team, The Skarloey engines, Duke, Smudger, Duck, Oliver, Toad, the Scottish twins, Stepney, Spencer, Murdoch, Arthur, Stanley, and Daisy *Brian Griffin, Vinny Griffin, Peter Griffin Lois Griffin, Meg Griffin, Chris Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, and Joe Swanson *Brian's Pokemon: Swampert, Metagross, Herracross, Crawdaunt, Clawitzer, and Throh *The Eevee Family *The Littlest Pet Shop Gang: Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Penny Ling, Minka Mark, and Russell Ferguson *Spongebob, Squidward, Patrick, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs *Blackie the Lamb *Danny Phantom *Jenny Wakeman *Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik *Invader Zim and Gir *Belle, Princess Jasmine, Ariel, Pocahontas, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Elsa the Snow Queen, and Anna *Elsa's Glaceon, Belle's Gardevoir, Jasmine's Espeon, Pocahontas's Pyroar, Anna's Leafeon, Cinderella's Wigglytuff, Rapunzel's Pikachu, and Ariel's Vaporeon *The Backyardigans *Barney the dinosaur *Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, and Sebeena Crophopper *The CyberSquad (Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit), *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., and Sergeant Calhoun *Lazlo, Raj, and Clam *Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Heroes' Dragons * Nightstar (Yuna's Night Fury) * Frostlord - (Snowdrop's Iceflyer) * Eaglesight - (Snowdrop's Terrible Terror) * Crystal Heart - (Skyla's Crystal Dragon) * Eclipse - (Nyx's Star Shadow) * Stovestomach (Thomlight's Submaripper) * AppleBeast (Apple Bloom's Lugfoot) * Singun (Sweetie Belle's White Steaker) * Puncher (Button Mash's Deadly Nadder) * Scooter Flame (Scootaloo's Monstrous Nightmare) * Tough Biscuit (Babs Seed's Gronckle) * Fuego Lagarto (Zeñorita Cebra's Windscraper) * Sparkilina (Twilight Sparkle's Tide Glider) * Rodeo (Applejack's Sand Wraith) * Sugarcube Crazia (Pinkie Pie's dragon) * Jewel (Rarity's Shivertooth) * Rainboom (Rainbow Dash's Shockjaw) * Butterfly (Fluttershy's Woolly Howl) * Glimmering Steel (Shining Armor's Sword Stealer) * Eros (Cadance's dragon) * Alpha (Sharon's dragon) * Day Light (King Solar Flare's dragon) * Sunlight (Princess Celestia's dragon) * Shimmering Star (Princess Luna's Flightmare) * Cura (Zecora's dragon) * (Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, and Britney Sweet's Snaptrapper) * (Moon Starlight's dragon) * Flameblast (Blythe Baxter's dragon) * Diamond (Zoe Trent's Terrible Terror) * Badbreath (Pepper Clark's Terrible Terror) * Fearless Brave (Sunil Nevla's Terrible Terror) * Wacky (Vinnie Terrio's Terrible Terror) * Sunshine (Minka Mark's Terrible Terror) * Speedster (Russel Ferguson's Terrible Terror) * Tiny T (Penny Ling's Terrible Terror) * Stirling (Gail Trent's Terrible Terror) * Small Fry (Mitzi's Terrible Terror) * Nightstriker (Brian Griffin's Night Fury) * Recurring Heroes *Blue Dragon *Gail Trent and Mitzi *Pooh and his friends *Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Cindy Vortex, and Libby Folfax *Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Fish Out of Water, and Runt of the Litter *Ariel and Flounder *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, and Piplup *Quasimodo *Timon and Pumbaa *Aladar *The iCarly Gang *Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, and Jasper Jones *Shrek, Princess Fiona, Donkey, and Puss in Boots *Gator *Pazu, Sheeta, Captain Dola and the Pirate Gang *The Human Mane 5 *Stuingtion's Engines *Hiatt Grey's Engines *Rattlesnake Jake *Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo *Rexy Neutral characters * Villains Regular * The Evil Superevil Gang * Ernie's Pokemon: Ferrothorn, Hydreigon, Charizard, Honchkrow, Mightyena,and Gyrados * Discord *Queen Chrysalis *Discsalis *Princess Chaos *Nightmare Moon *King Sombra *Nightmare Trix *Princess Twivine Sparkle *Princess Black Hole *Nightmare Hiro *Cerberus *Suri Polomare *Gilda *Lightning Dust *Trixie *Sunset Shimmer *The Dazzlings *Starlight Glimmer *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Brittany and Whittany Biskit *Ripslinger *Tirek *Diesel 10 *Shaw *McLeach *Judge Claude Frollo *King Candy/Turbo *Colonel Muska *Maleficent *Lady Tremaine *Gaston *Dr. Facilier *Rasputin Villains' Dragons * Poultrion (Ernie's Bewilderbeast) * Knife Stand (Sideshow Bob's Screaming Death) * Stargleam (Trixie Lulamoon's Skrill) * Shimmerblast (Sunset Shimmer's Whispering Death) * Armageddon (Adagio Dazzling's Deathsong) * Apocalypse (Aria Blaze's Deathsong) * Doomsday (Sonata Dusk's Deathsong) * Rocketwing (Starlight Glimmer's Rocket Ripper) * * List of Movies and Episodes *The Alliance of Berk and Equestria (prequel movie) Season 1 #The Dragon Riders of Equestria Part 1 #The Dragon Riders of Equestria Part 2 #The Ticket Viking #The Legend of the Lunar Saber #Appleloosa dragons #Rich Fillies vs. Crusaders' Dragons #Governor Ratcliffe returns #Blythe Baxter, Dragon Whisperer #The Dragon Rider Training Guide #Princess Nyx of The Gypsies #Snoutlout-142 #A Monkey and Terrible Terror show #Dragon races #Donald's lost duck #Ruby Fever #Road to the Berk and Equestria Multi-verse #Suited for true success #Tooth troubles #The Foals' Godmothers #Search for Blue Dragon #I was a Teenage Night Fury #Homesick Western Engines #My Fair Anna #The Horrid Bus #Haunted BoCo #Blythe's Dinos #Discovery of The Lunar Saber #Greatest Night Ever #Night Furies vs. The Nightmare Family Part 1 #Night Furies vs. The Nightmare Family Part 2 Season 1 End Movie: The Rise of Latios & Latias Season 2 #The Day the Griffin's Came Part 1 #The Day the Griffin's Came Part 2 #The Underwater Kingdom # # # # #Astrid, the bravery coach #Smudger Gets Spooked #Halloween Night Fever # #Happy Birthday, Stoick! # # #The Ell Pox # # # # # # # # # #Christmas Party Spectacular #The Big Snow storm # # #Chaos and Changlings Part 1 #Chaos and Changlings Part 2 Season 2 end movie: "Ernie the Dragon Hunter" Season 3 #The Gifts of 2 Night Furies Part 1 #The Gifts of 2 Night Furies Part 2 # # # # # # # #The Autobot, Trainbot, Decepticon, and Deceptitrain War special # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Space Wars #Hiccup, Yuna, and Brian part 1 #Hiccup, Yuna, and Brian part 2 Season 3 end movie: The Wrath of Tirek Season 4 # Sirens and Dragon Sirens Part 1 # Sirens and Dragon Sirens Part 2 # # # # # # # # # # #The Rein of Alfred Part 1 #The Rein of Alfred Part 2 #The Rein of Alfred Part 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Ernie's Revenge Part 1 #Ernie's Revenge Part 2 Season 4 end movie: The Search for Ruby Hook's treasure Season 5 # The Search for Cliff Hanger Part 1 # The Search for Cliff Hanger Part 2 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # The Ghost of Timothy Part 1 # The Ghost of Timothy Part 2 # The Ghost of Timothy Part 2 # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 end of movie: Return to Skull Island Season 6 # The Revenge of Drago Part 1 # The Revenge of Drago Part 2 # # # # # # # #Slice of a Life # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Toothless and Nightstar's Amazing Adventure Part 1 # Toothless and Nightstar's Amazing Adventure Part 2 # Toothless and Nightstar's Amazing Adventure Part 3 Season 6 end movie: Dragoc: The Viking Castle in the Sky Season 7 # # Season 7 end film: Dragolantis: The Lost Dragon Empire Season 8 # # Season 8 end film: Brian the Dragon Night Season 9 # # Season 9 end of movie: Revenge of the Fallen Dragon Season 10 #The Story of Snowdrop's Past Part 1 #The Story of Snowdrop's Past Part 2 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # The Battle for Berk and Equestria Part 1: Old Villains' return # The Battle for Berk and Equestria Part 2: The Rise of Lockdown # The Battle for Berk and Equestria Part 3: The Legendary Pokemon Search # The Battle for Berk and Equestria Part 4: Intense Battle Begins # The Battle for Berk and Equestria Part 5: The Final Battle Trivia * * Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk